A Ninjago Halloween
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: It's been several months since all was well again in Ninjago and Halloween is just around the corner for our heroes as the boys hold a scariest costume contest, and Misako tries to get Garmadon to go to a Halloween party with them, hosted by an unknown man who wishes to make the ninja the guests of honor.
1. Chapter 1

All was finally well with the team of young ninja and the others that aided in the Final Battle; Garmadon was restored and Halloween was creeping just around the corner, the spirit of the people of Ninjago City was quickly rising. Yes; everything seemed like it would be just fine for our heroes and newly restored ex-villain as they had their schools finally set up and running.

It was the first weekend in October and classes were over for the weekend as the young teenagers started decorating the academy for Halloween. All the ex-Darkly kids seemed enjoy Halloween the most… probably because they preferred tricking over the treating. Cole made sure to hide all of the extra toilet paper and eggs from them in the teacher's lounge they would put a pad lock on… just in case Brad tried to start anything funny.

Halloween was also Lloyd's favorite time of year just like the boys who went to Darkly's. In fact it was always his favorite since he was a toddler, and not just for the endless sweets he'd get, well… maybe for the most part it was the sweets. In fact, this would be the first Halloween where his father wasn't evil… so far Lloyd didn't have too high of hopes seeing his father wasn't too keen on setting up the courtyard of his distinguished monastery to look like a zombie graveyard as what Lloyd and the other children there begged for.

Everybody was certainly in the Halloween mood though.

Nya sat on Cole's shoulders, hammering the last few nails along the overhang of the bottom roof of their tiered academy, the ladder was also locked away in case the kids tried anything funny so they were all stuck with Cole as the human ladder. The black haired teenager looked back, "Hey Zane; can you hand over the string of pumpkin lights please and take my hammer and nails?"

The white ninja in the sweater vest walked over with the string of orange spherical lights dragging along behind him. He took her hammer and passed the lights. "Here you go Nya," he said with a smile while she handed him the box of nails second. He bent down and returned them to the tool box, locking it and returning it to its rightful place in the storeroom.

"Thank you," she cheerily said and started hooking the wires along the placed nails. Cole moved along steadily as she hooked each one. After the pumpkin lights were wrapped around the whole way of the overhang, he carefully crouched down so she could get off. "All ready Jay!" she looked around the corner where the fuse box was.

Her auburn haired boyfriend nodded and fumbled with the extension cords, trying to untangle the wires and reaching to plug the lights into one end. "Hey Kai, give me a boost!?" he hopped, trying to reach. The brunette rolled his brown eyes and went over to help his blue ninja friend; lacing his fingers together so Jay could have a foothold just to lift him a little.

After that was done, he plugged the other end into the box and flipped the switch; the orange lights glowing brightly, lighting the exterior of the building as the sun was just starting to go down.

"Wonderful work," Wu walked out, admiring their work. "Now; we hid everything the boys could get into to and wreak havoc?"

Cole raised his hand a little, "I took care of it sensei; locked them up in the high cabinet in the break room which now has a padlock on it!"

Wu nodded, "Well then, if you all haven't done so, I suggest you go and pick out your costumes and grab the pumpkins you want to carve for tomorrow. And don't forget to get enough for the other kids to do".

"Okay sensei," Zane smiled. "We can grab Lloyd and go into the city".

Everyone changed from their school clothing and piled into Cole's truck, Kai climbed into the passenger seat and Nya, Jay, and Zane happily took the seat in the bed of the truck, and started down the trail that would eventually lead to the monastery.

* * *

><p>"No Lloyd you may not be an axe wielding maniac for Halloween…"<p>

Lloyd narrowed his emerald eyes with a frown, "You didn't even look at the costume catalogue I'm holding!"

Garmadon's dark blue eyes still did not lift, "Judging by your reaction you're planning on being a chainsaw-wielding zombie instead…" Lloyd rolled his head back in annoyance. "No weapons, even toy weapons will be in the walls young man, you will be lucky if I let you use that fake blood…"

"It's basically food dye…" Lloyd mumbled, lowering the flyer.

"And it's a pain in the neck to wash out of carpeting and clothes…" his father turned the page in the book he was reading. His son let out an exasperated groan, bending back a little ways.

Lloyd folded his arms and looked away, rolling the flyer up, "Pfft, you have that dumb staff and the wooden kendo swords the kids practice with".

"They are training weapons, not for any enjoyment or potential hazard for young kids and teenagers as long as it is under my or your mother's super vision". Garmadon sighed, annoyed as well; explaining this to his thirteen year old son. "That's my final word".

_"You are literally the biggest pain in the ass," _Lloyd wanted to saw so badly but of course he didn't really mean it. It was just getting considerably annoying how his father was behaving since they became a family again; and his mother just rolled with it!

"I know I am a pain in the ass but it is my job," Lloyd nearly jumped out of his skin when Garmadon had said that out loud mere moments after he thought, suddenly afraid that his dad was a psychic. The blonde teenager blinked, not knowing what to say. "Lloyd it is literally written all over you face that is what you really were thinking," he smiled.

The emerald eyed ninja sighed, "We use to love Halloween… it basically the _only _time of year that the entire Underworld broke loose for twelve hours and you actually hung around me as a kid…"

His father sighed, making Lloyd think that he was going to cave; oh how he hoped he was gonna cave for him. "Sorry Lloyd but guilt tripping; though very conventional to use on a man like myself, will not make me cave." He went back to reading.

Misako was walking down the hall past the small room, "Mom can I-"

"Whatever your father says!" she interrupted before he could finish the entire sentence, obviously consumed with other things. The gold ninja slouched with a frown and went outside instead, sitting down on the front steps of the main building.

"Dad won't let us be the axe-wielding maniacs?" the brunette girl sat next to the golden ninja. Ll he did was puff out a loud sigh and hung his head.

"Ya Mel… you know him…"

"Lloyd!" he looked and started smiling again when more of his father's students, or well, takes in at least, ran over. "Wanna play kickball with us?!" one of the boys eagerly asked.

The blonde ninja stood up in response and some of the kids cheered a little. It was nice being looked up to by so many people, especially the students practically worshipping him. At least they respected him! Mel stood up too.

They used one of the trees as the home plate, using more flat rocks as the field bases. "You're goin down Lloyd!" the brunette with the glasses and freckles grinned, readying to the throw the ball to him. She was the other team captain.

"Not today Mel," he shouted back as the ball came rolling to him. Lloyd kicked it with the side of his toe, sending it sailing over the kids head's and… straight to Cole's truck?

"HEY YOU BRATS!" Cole shouted from the driver seat. No windows were broken; it just hit the hood of the car. The most damage was probably a slight dent, since the kickball was a little deflated. The kids looked at Lloyd and started giggling when he blushed out of embarrassment but when they saw the face Cole made, they hid behind either Lloyd or the trees.

"Sorry Cole!" The younger ninja shouted back to the one climbing out of the driver's seat, in hopes of protecting the kids. The black ninja stopped trying to climb out when he heard Lloyd did it and the kids slowly poked back out, seeing it would now be safe.

Nya then stood up in the back of the truck's bed, waving to Lloyd. "Hey! Come on! We're going to go buy our costumes and the pumpkins for carving!" Lloyd looked back at the kids who seemed to be fine with him leaving and he took off, hopping next to Nya in the back.

"Gonna have to finish the game later guys!" Lloyd shouted to the others.

**So to start off I have a headcannon based off of an episode of that old show El Tigre (the Halloween special for Day of the Dead? if you remember that show... I feel old now...) anyways in that episode the "Underworld" is linked for 24 hours to the real world so that the dead could walk among the family again and would be shut right after. **

**I thought it'd be interesting if in Ninjago, it'd be somewhat similar... only I thought it'd be better for twelve hours at night... and it's no where near long enough for Garmadon to find that map Wu made and get all of the Golden Weapons so he just hung around Lloyd and scared whatever kids gave him crap. (oh yea and Mel is based off of one of the bg kids in the monastery scenes...) **

**Wow that was long sorry... anyways, since it's 11:30 here, it's been past midnight for most of you guys on the east coast... **

**So I hope you guys will follow this story :) I'm having fun writing it! ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to the huge Party City building and parked the car, the six heading inside. Plenty of people and kids were swarming around the place, same as any other year. Halloween might as well of been the national holiday for Ninjago. What with all the spooky and freaky things that went on throughout its history, they might as well of tried to ward off evil spirits.

The taller teenagers had to wade through the sea of small, whiny brats hovering around the posters of the costume names and numbers, some begging and pointing to show their parents the ones they wanted to wear and every little girl screaming and fighting over all of the princess costumes they simply had to have.

The young men and woman sincerely felt bad for the poor young woman at the changing rooms who was trying to clean it out and constantly having kids ask her questions all at once and making a mess for her. Not wanting to get caught in the middle though, they hurried along and wanted to grab what they wanted and leave. They weren't teachers; tonight; they were teenagers.

The adult section wasn't as bad because most just grab something and leave or adults didn't dress up much at all. Nya was the first to frown upon her terrible costume choices. "Oh gods of Spinjitsu… how come half of this stuff looks like lingerie? Is it just me? If I wanna be a super hero… why do they have tutus!? How can you possibly fight crime in a tutu? Oh gosh it gets worse every freaking year!" she growled, mainly because she herself was hero who fought in men's armor.

While Nya went on a mini rant on how terribly female costumes were, the boys were looking at the must better and well designed, non-sexualized lists for men. "Meh I'll probably go as a samurai again…" Kai shrugged off. "That's what I was last year…" he looked at the others.

Cole frowned, "Well, I'll… probably be the grim reaper or maybe a vampire this year… I do have a scythe already". He looked back; "What about you guys?" he asked Zane and Jay who were behind him. However, looking back, Jay wasn't there.

"Nya; we should have matching costumes," the blue eyed ninja was suggesting to his girlfriend. Nya had given up on finding a costume amongst the overly girly and sexy ones.

"Maybe I should stay home and hand out candy…" she sighed, shaking her head.

Jay looked back at the costumes she grew angry over and looked back at the other four. "I'll be right back Nya…" he told her and skidded on the tiled floor in front of the guys. "I just had the greatest idea to cheer Nya up". They all exchanged questionable glances. Jay? Have an idea?

Nya was looking at the dark fairy costumes, still not too impressed with the handiwork of the leather corsets or the ripped fish nets. "Hey Nya!" she turned around to where the changing rooms were. She then noticed that the others weren't around either.

"Jay? What are you guys doing?" she frowned. "You find the right costumes? Can we go?"

The guys were snickering from behind the curtains. "Now presenting; the masters of Spinjitsu!" Jay shouted and walked out first. Nya clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Her auburn haired boyfriend was in an incredibly tight looking kitty leotard costume with lacy trim and a cat ear hair band with a detachable tail. The best part was the knee boots and fishnets with the bell bracelets and collar. "So… what do ya think? I think it'll be perfect for Halloween," he grinned.

She wiped her eye and folded her arms, "It's… unique I'll really give you that one…" she nodded, trying not to laugh because it looked like he was getting a wedgie they way he kept reaching behind himself. "But where are the others?" her brown eyes looked both ways before coming back to Jay. He brown eyes skirted the hanging curtains that separated the changing rooms.

"Come on out guys!" Jay looked back at the other curtains.

"No," the other four said in unison. Nya and Jay exchanged looks. The blue eyed ninja finally walked over and pulled back each one for them.

Kai was in a short and sexy looking witch's outfit. He was ready to take it off, but when he looked at Nya's face, he saw she obviously was cheered up by Jay's idea. "Yea I think I'll get this one," he nodded, jokingly.

Lloyd was in a cheerleader two piece costume with hair bows and pompoms and thigh high socks. Cole had decided to wear the one that was listed in the catalog as "Playboy Bunny" and frankly was owning it just to get a laugh from the younger girl of the team. Zane was in a very short white dress made from a shiny material with angel wings and high heels.

"Strike a pose boys," Jay snootily said and held his arm out, swinging the fake tail in one hand like a model diva.

Nya was gasping for air at the sight of them, stomach aching. "You guys…" she shook her head. "This is the best… you should just ditch your original ideas, and wear those out," she wiped her tearing eyes, leaning on the wall for support.

The other four looked at Jay, silently shaking their heads; it was not what they had signed up for. It was supposed to be a simple thing to make Nya laugh. Jay looked back over to them. "Come on…" he whispered.

"No way! Do you have any idea how degrading this will be to have the students see?!" Cole hissed. "They make fun of me as it is! Plus they're like twelve! How are their parents gonna feel when their grammar teacher in a playboy bunny costume!?"

"I wonder if I can get pic of you in that and use it for blackmail," Jay gave a sneaky smile and went to find his cell phone.

Footsteps came down the aisle that was abandoned to the ninja. The guys quickly went to run back to get out of the ridiculous costumes, but it was too late. "Oh hey guys!" Darreth waved to them. "Are those your costumes?"

"NO!" All but Jay answered with alarmed looks on their faces.

It then grew awkwardly silent after that. Darreth looked at Nya, then Jay, then the others, "Well what are your costumes then?" he pointed to the short costumes, eyebrow raised.

"That's what we were just deciding," Kai took off the witch's hat finally. "Nya was upset about the costumes she has to choose from and… _I _had the idea of doing this to make her laugh". The other four slowly turned to look at Kai who took all the credit for Jay's idea but they didn't address it.

"If you're stuck on costumes they have bin of bunch of odds and ends stuff or things that were left over when kids trampled the aisle last week, maybe you guys can come up with something. I gotta go though, oh and are you going to the big haunted house party? Half the city's invited I heard you guys were gonna be the guests of honor or something like that!"

Cole shook his head, "Uh… no, we didn't hear anything about that-"

"Oh wait! I forgot, the owner of the place gave me this to give to you guys, hehe," he handed them the envelope. "Guy's a little weird, he obviously likes Halloween because he was wearing his costume… couldn't see his face though…"

Nya ripped it open and read it. "Hey, it doesn't have the host's name…"

"Never gave it," Darreth shrugged. "See ya guys later". He walked out, waving behind him.

"I'm taking this thing off…" Lloyd pulled a ribbon out of his hair and threw the pompoms down. "I wanted to be like… a slasher or something…" he grumbled.

Jay leaned against the wall, the only one not taking the kitty costume off, "Lemme guess… dad won't let you right?" Lloyd didn't answer; they all assumed it to be true.

Nya was the first to go the mismatched bin and dug through the different color pieces of fabric, hats, and costume jewelry. She pulled out a light brown dress with a tear at the bottom along with a corset from a wench costume and other odds and ends.

"Hey… with this… I can make a killer pirate costume better than any costume store could do…" the corner of her mouth tugged up in a smile. "Boys… why don't we just make our own costumes instead of buying the crappy ones this place sells?"

The others came out in their regular clothes, except Jay had yet to take off the tight leotard and cat ears. Nya's idea was better than anything they had so all they did was nod in agreement. She stood up and picked the bin up, "come on, we're gonna take all of this junk since they don't want it!"

She started running to the cash register.

"Jay if you don't take that off, we are gonna say we don't know you okay?" Cole looked down at the auburn haired ninja who slumped and went back to change back into his sweatshirt and jeans.

**Personal challenge: Try and post a new chapter everyday, making this 31 chapters long! **

**All credit to Webchow who gave the idea to have the guys dress up as the very sexualized female costumes to cheer Nya up. I just changed some of them because I thought they fit a little better XD Only the plan was to have them really buy them but then I got more ideas for the plot in the long run...**

**So yea I have a big beef with female costumes, all of them are overly sexy and guy costumes aren't at all... ahem... I mean if you wanna be something sexy then okay but I got sick of the overly girly costumes which is why I make my own costumes... (seriously I saw a pink Spider-Girl costume for girls... a minion costume that was a dress for girls, it's dumb) So yea that's why I have this chapter here. **

**You can just imagine the guys wearing this stuff... Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat around in the teacher's lounge, going through and claiming whatever accessories or clothing they wanted for their own costumes. Nya already decided upon making her incredibly kick-ass pirate captain costume. Lloyd had nabbed the hockey mask and some of the fake blood pellets.

Cole was taking the white and black grease paint and the black robes. Zane took almost nothing, saying he did not require it. Kai swiped main black and white clothing and hair dye and Jay took everything that was left over, saying that it was the most perfect thing ever.

Nya sighed at the fact that each boy would be secretly working on the costume and even made a bet saying whoever had the scariest costume would have everyone else give him half of their candy. She just kept to herself and stayed out of their silly competition and just wanted to have fun with it.

"Hey what are you gonna be sensei?" Nya asked as she finished hand sewing the rest of the lace and add-ons to the bottom of her long dress shirt that would serve as the 'dress' part. Everyone else was in their rooms making their own while she sat by herself in the teacher's lounge.

"Hmm…" Wu said, getting a cup of tea, "I haven't thought about it… maybe I'll do what the boys are doing and surprise everyone one". He chuckled.

Nya nodded and knotted her last stitch and held it up to look at. As good as it was going to get. "Oh hey, we're gonna carve pumpkins in a little bit over at Garmadon's, you're welcome to join us".

"I think I will," he head nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>After lunch the six were sitting on the steps of Garmadon's monastery, trying to carve out and gut the big pumpkins they had bought. The guts and seeds of the pumpkins were all in a big bucket Misako had left out for them to hold it. She walked out to see their progress and was happy to see they filled it up.<p>

"Wow," she picked the heavy bucket up. "I think I'll have to make a few pies later…" she smiled and brought it in. "And maybe I'll get some the kids to help make a pumpkin patch for next year…" she picked a few of the white seeds out of the gunk.

"Hey mom," Lloyd looked back, digging his knife into the side he wanted to cut open. She came back out after she set the bucket down on the kitchen counter when she heard him call her name. "What are you and dad gonna be for Halloween?" he half concentrated on sawing through the thick vegetable skin. "Because we're all invited to that weird Halloween party thing as some guests of honor…"

"Huh…" she frowned. "I'm not sure… guess I should talk to him about it… how are your costumes coming along? I'm sure they'll be… uh scary…" she got back up and headed inside.

"I'm gonna be the scariest," Cole looked at the others.

"I think you are mistaken," Zane placed the top back on the pumpkin, finished with his, he carved a couple of gears into his pumpkin. "I shall be the scariest". He seemed rather confident in that fact but they had their doubts; Zane? Scary? Was that even possible? He had a funny switch; did he possibly have a terrifyingly evil switch too?

Jay and Kai were looking over at what Wu was carving on his pumpkin with curious looks on their faces, "Uh… sensei?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Is that a teapot you're carving into it?"

While the others were finishing their work outside Misako found her husband. "Oh good there you are…" she had found him putting a bunch of scrolls and books away, arranging them neatly.

He turned when he heard her voice enter the small library. "Oh, what is it?" he walked out. "Something wrong? Are they done out there?" he saw the bucket on the counter. "Please tell me you're gonna make pie…"

She walked alongside him, "Well no…" she frowned but stopped herself, "Well yes there'll be pie… but Lloyd uh… said that we're invited to that costume party as well… and I thought it'd be nice to uh… actually have a night out…" she bit her lip. "We haven't gone out in a bit-"

"Would that require me dressing up-"

"Yes-"

"Then maybe no…" he abruptly cut her off.

She stopped and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't get away from her. "Hey hey hey…" she turned him around, "Come on stick in the mud… you use to love this holiday and went to costume parties all of the time… Lloyd said that you two… had some really good times… why don't you want to go with us to that party? It would mean the world to him…"

"I know it would…" Garmadon nodded and looked out the open doors where their son was throwing some remaining pumpkin guts at each other with his friends and his younger students. "I just don't know if I'm into anymore…" he sighed. "You know how I've felt ever since the Final Battle ended…"

Misako folded her arms; darn that man could be stubborn. Then a silly little idea donned on her, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to… meet someone else there and have them be my date…" she pretended to not care and started walking down the hall when this time he grabbed her arm.

"Cute trick dear," he gave a closed mouth laugh. "Very cute…" he licked his bottom lip. "Looks like I now can't trust you to go to that party alone".

She laughed, "Good, I think I have the perfect costume," she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss and happily hopped off in the other direction.

"Oh gosh what did she just make me agree to?" he sighed and walked outside; might as well tell his son he was going after all. He smiled though; hopefully they would have a good time.

**Trust me, Cole will eventually make a comment about why there isn't cake. Thanks so much for the views and faves, follows, and reviews :) I'm happy to see people like this ^^;**

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey shouldn't you be working on your costume?" Nya was finishing gluing the feathers to her brown felt pirate hat, the rest of her costume neatly folded in a pile on the other end of the couch. "You do know Halloween is in like two weeks right? I bought the candy and everything…"

Kai plopped down next his sister and laughed. "All done with it!" he smirked "And I'll scare the pants off the guys!"

"Sure Kai…" she just nodded, not really paying attention to what he said to her. She was all focused on positioning her feather and the right amount of glue…

"WHO STOLE MY FACE PAINT?!" Cole slammed the door open angrily. "Where's Jay!?" Nya's gentle hold on the tacky glue bottle was gone as the abrupt interruption made her squeeze a little too hard, the sticky substance blurting out all over her hat. She sighed with a hint of annoyance and put it down to quickly grab paper towels.

"You guys are taking this competition too far!" she shook her head and brought the roll over, quickly trying to clean up the small mess before it dried. "Why can't we all just chill and eat chocolate? Why do you turn everything into a competition?" she grumbled. "I'll never be finished if you keep surprising me and making me screw up…"

Cole and Kai looked at one another, "Because I know I'm the scariest!" the shouted in unison, each referring to themselves. She rolled her eyes as they childishly answered and went back to angrily rubbing off the white tacky glue.

* * *

><p>"Misako what is it?" Garmadon sighed, waiting outside their bedroom door which was currently locked. "Why are you making me wait? It's just a Halloween costume, what are you gonna be?" he folded his arms while leaning back against the hallway wall. Why did she like to play these dumb games?<p>

Misako just opened the door for her answer. She stood with her feet crossed in a dress that went just a little above her knee with shimmering silver fringe and long gloves. "Nya found in the costume box she got from the party store…" she awkwardly looked down, readjusting the silver headband.

Her husband didn't say anything for a minute, just a little surprised she took advice like that from Nya. "Well…" she coughed; "Do you like it?" she pulled on the gloves at her fingertips, waiting for a form of response. One foot was tapping on the wood floor.

"I… uh…" he scratched behind his ear. "It suits you…" his cheeks went red. She mindlessly pulled up the strap of the dress. "You might wanna try pinning your hair up though…" he suggested. "And this is cute and all but unless you have a matching suit for me… you shouldn't wear that… you know I'm a jealous man…"

"Aww…" she hugged him. "You're such a kiss up," she chuckled and patted his cheek. "Good thing I DO have a matching one for you," she laughed and kissed his nose, shutting the door again in his face.

"Do I at least get to see what I'm wearing?" he asked from the other side.

"Mmm… no…" she laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be a monster slayer probably," Mel nodded her head, thinking how cool it would be. "I know the perfect swords I can swipe from… hey; you listening?" Lloyd was stuck hanging around the students again, making sure they didn't get into any trouble. So far the older student was rambling about her costume while the younger ones were playing soccer.<p>

Lloyd nodded, signaling he was listening. He sat up more on the steps and looked at the brunette. "You know my dad won't let you be that though…" Lloyd chuckled.

"Pfft he ain't _my_ dad!" she scoffed.

"You don't have parents… my dad pretty much adopted all of you guys…" He leaned on one hand for support. Out of nowhere the soccer ball smacked him right between the eyes. "BRIAN!" he shouted and looked in the ten year old's direction. The red head slumped while the others giggled at his embarrassment. "Sheesh dude; watch where you kick that!" He wiped under his nose and saw it was bleeding. He groaned and got up to get a tissue from inside.

"I look stupid…" Lloyd opened the door and heard his dad saying that from in their room. He couldn't find the tissues in the bathroom in the hall so he went into his parent's room to swipe from the box in there.

"You look stupid in what?" Lloyd had his nose pinched, fingers bloody. He stopped though to look at his mom. "Is that's your costume?" his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yes, and tell you dad he's gonna wear this? He's being a stubborn ass again…" she elbowed him. "It matches sweetheart so just wear it…" she grumbled.

Garmadon grimaced, "I look like a gangster from the twenties-"

"That is exactly the point… Why not just wear your old ninja robes and say you're a ninja? Because it's not fun because you really are one," she held a hat in her hands. "Now wear the stupid fedora". She shoved the black hat at her husband.

The blonde ninja quickly took three tissues for his gushing nose while listening to them bicker back and forth. It was almost amusing to hear them talk like that. It was the normal stuff like that that actually made him feel like a normal kid, dragons and Spinjitsu aside. He knew his dad would give in to wearing the costume, it always went like that. She would want something and he'd get poked at until agreeing.

"Fine I'll wear it… but I refuse to carry any fake or pretend weapons!" His father finally said the words Lloyd knew were coming.

Misako laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to… now come on, I'm gonna make a pie…" she took off her hair band. "Hey Lloyd; you wanna help?" she looked at her son.

"I want to…" Garmadon quietly said, raising his hand a little.

The corners of his wife's mouth tugged down as she raised an eyebrow, "The last time you helped me with something like that, you hate half the batter for the cupcakes on Lloyd's last birthday…"

"I'll be good this time…" he told her. "I promise…" he trailed behind her as she walked to grab her regular clothes. "Please?"

Misako chuckled, "Okay fine…" Garmadon also went to change. Misako unstrapped the small heeled shows when she looked at Lloyd's bloody tissue. "Brian?"

"With the soccer ball…" Lloyd tasted blood in the back of his mouth.

**New headcannon; Garmadon likes pie... **

**And guess what the next chapter is? Yea... baking and all that fun stuff... wow it has been years since I baked Halloween cookies... I wonder if I still have my Halloween cutters... now I'm hungry... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

A greedy hand reached out to grab the pumpkin shaped sugar cookies that just came out of the oven and had yet to be frosted when another, slender hand smacked it away quickly and quite hard.

"OUCH!" Cole yelped, rubbing his hand, glancing up at Misako, looking very hurt.

"Can't you boys wait till they're completely done?" Misako shook her head and shut the bottom oven door and shut the timer off. "All of you are so impatient…" she took off the oven mitt, walking past Nya who was washing the cookie cutters in the sink.

"Might as well sit and wait boys… once that woman gets baking, she will defend the cookies with her life…" Garmadon's chin rested on his folded arms that were across the table, remembering back to the days when it was just the two of them.

Nya dried her hands off with the dishrag and looked back at Zane, "Hey is the pie done yet?" she asked, peering through the oven window.

The blonde nindroid nodded and pulled it out of the secondary oven. "I can help you frost the cookies if you want," Zane offered, trying to find the drawer where Misako kept the tubes of icing. He pulled out a couple tubes of orange and black, almost looking excited to get started.

"I wanna help!" Jay jumped from his seat. Nya tossed him a tube of orange, "Go and do the pumpkin ones," she told him, turning her back to him.

"In the mean time can I trust the pie can safely cool on the table?" Misako held the pumpkin pie in her gloved hands, looking down at her husband and the few others around the table as they hung around; waiting for the sweets to be done.

Garmadon looked across the way at Cole, Kai, and Lloyd. They shrugged and Misako carefully placed it down on the hot plate. "If a piece is gone you'll all be in trouble," she turned around to go help Jay, Zane, and Nya.

Quick pattering of feet weaved around the adults and the next thing they knew, more cookies was gone. Nya and Zane looked at Jay who held his hands up, "I am innocent this time!" he defended himself.

A couple of giggles were heard and they saw one of the younger boys running outside again. "Which one was it?" Misako sighed, not catching who it was.

"I think it was Arnold…" Garmadon leaned on the heel of his hand. His wife shook her head and went back to what she was doing. "Hey it's the price of taking orphans in…" he chuckled.

"I'm starving…" Kai banged his head on the table as he went to try and rest it. "And it all smells so good…" he sat his head up, chin on the hard wood surface, mouth watering.

"If Misako made then it is good," Wu walked in, looking at his older brother and his pupils. "So the party is next week, do you have everything ready? You shouldn't wait till the last minute to finish your costumes…" the sensei looked at the young ninja.

"We're all good," Cole gave a thumbs up. "And next week, we'll find out who the scariest really is…" he his gray eyes shifted at the other boys.

Wu chuckled, "Well then, I suppose you will find out…" he took a seat.

"JAY!" Their heads turned to the girls who suddenly shouted.

"I did…" the blue ninja swallowed. "I did not eat a cookie!" he coughed.

"There're crumbs and orange frosting on your face, did you really think I wouldn't notice?" the girl with black hair huffed, looking very annoyed. "These aren't just for you! They're for the kids too!" she swiped the icing tube away. "Sit with the others," she pointed to the table. "Now you'll be the last person to take when they're all done…"

"Aw but Nya-" she kissed him quickly on the lips and went back to work. He slumped and took a seat.

When all the work was done the small group of ninja watched as the younger kids and teenagers took the cookies, hungrily waiting to take for themselves. Mel and some of her friends looked at Lloyd and Jay, biting into a pumpkin cookie with devious grins on the young girls' dirty faces.

"Think I could wrestle the cookie out of her hand?" Jay looked at the emerald eyed ninja.

Garmadon scoffed, "Unless you want to be eaten alive..." the younger girl with the freckles skipped out with the others. "Trust me they all have nasty bites…"

"What a jerk…" Jay muttered. "At least I get to have some- left?" Jay was about to grab one when he realized… there were none left. "HEY!" The smallest girl, Camilla, had swiped the last one when no one was looking. "You have very bratty kids…" the auburn haired one sat back down and looked at Garmadon. "Do you know that?"

"Sadly… yes…" Garmadon sighed as Misako patted his shoulder.

Jay kept grumbling when he was cut off. "Oh shut up and eat pie," Nya shoved a piece of it in his mouth with her fork.

"This is really good," he said with his mouth full.

Nya was shaking the can of whipped cream, ready to spray it on her piece of pie when Cole swiped it from her and sprayed a bunch in his mouth. "Cole!" she laughed a little when he did it and then sprayed a little on her too, smearing it on her red t-shirt. "Ah!" she bursted out in giggle swatting the can away.

"That's enough!" Wu said, followed by a bonk on the earth ninja's head with his long bamboo staff. "Stop fooling around, all of you". That prompted all six teenagers to sit quietly at the table. "You made a mess…" Zane went to grab a mop to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Hey where's the rest of the pie?" Zane then noticed when he came back, looking at the empty tin on the table. From under the table, three more crawled out from under it and ran out. "Which ones?" they all sighed.

"Richie, Donnie, and Michaela…"

"Brats…" Kai restated and looked at the kids playing outside. "All of them are little monsters…"

"The scariest part of Halloween… ravenous pre-teens…" Wu was the only one smiling; had his students really forgotten what they were like when he first dragged them along on the quest to be ninja?

**More of Garmadon's little wild brats for comic relief. So far I have Mel, Brian, Arnold, Michaela, Camilla, Richie, and Donnie... not sure if I'll add more... I need to give them some back story or something for Getting Back Together because they'll definitely be in it later. **

**Anyways baking is the best part of any holiday. It's the sweets I love. Hehe so this was a fun one because I enjoy writing little troublemakers driving our heroes crazy. Thanks for reading! Some Darkly kid henanigans for tomorrow's update! :D**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

One day until Halloween and the ninja had organized a class party for their students. They bought more pumpkins for the children to carve themselves to decorate the outside of the school and Nya and Zane made more sweets for them, being the week prior Garmadon's homeless brats ate them all. They decided to do this so they could all have the thirty-first off with no classes to worry about, just the party.

However, the students were a little too keen on using knives, something of which Nya and Wu were very uncomfortable and concern about. Right now they were simply using chalk to draw the images they wanted to make before they cut the tops of the gourds open.

"DONE!" Sally held hers up. She had drawn a cat face on the hard, orange surface.

"Nice job Sally," Zane complimented her. "As soon as the others are done with their drawing then we can cut them open!" The young girl with the glasses nodded and waited. The kids were allowed to wear their costumes. She was wearing a witch's costume and a little broomstick.

The others were finally done as well and the older teenagers glanced at one another as they passed out their dulled knives. They all made sure they kept the sharp stuff away from the little monsters people called children.

However, not long after Brad had opened his gourd, the pumpkin guts started flying, thinking he was being funny.

"I am this close to giving them all detention…" Kai ducked as the orange slosh was thrown his way, landing on Jay's face instead. The blue ninja growled when the red stifled his laughter.

The freckle faced one grabbed the guts from his face and splattered it on his friend's next. "Is it funny now Kai!?" he nugied the slosh in his spiked hair.

"NO!"

"I made cookies!" Nya shouted, worried they would eat each other alive. As she had hoped, everyone had stopped what they were doing.

Cole, Zane, Kai, and Jay were forced to mop up the terrible mess the students made with Wu watching them, making sure they would get the job done. It was decided that this was the first, and last time they'd let the kids do something like this and they even finished carving the pumpkins for them to avoid further conflict.

They set the jack-o-lanterns around the property of the school, mainly around the walls and on the steps and porch of the school; lighting them up.

"You smell like pumpkins…" Nya commented, scrunching her nose a little at the scent of her brother and boyfriend. "You both need a shower…"

"Blame your boyfriend," Kai grimaced.

She laughed, "Well it was sort of funny… though we have to finish cleaning up the classroom…" she scratched the back of her head and went back inside to help Zane and Cole clean up.

"I'm gonna scare the pants off you tomorrow for revenge of not taking that hit for your own best friend…" Jay grumbled, shoving Kai in the shoulder.

Kai bursted out in a dry, sarcastic laugh, "I would like to see ya try sparky," Kai shoved him back. "You'll wet your pants when you see me!" Jay gave a sarcastic laugh as well as the two continued to butt heads.

Brad and Gene peeked into the teachers' lounge where he they were watching Cole, one dressed as a devil, the other as a zombie. The tall earth ninja looked like he pulled out a key. They two twelve year olds curiously watched, wondering what they locked away. It revealed several rolls of toilet paper and they looked at one another.

"Whatcha guys looking at?" Sally walked over, watching through the door that was slightly ajar as well.

"Go away," Gene swatted at her. "No girl can get in on what us boys are gonna do! You're too much of a dumb sissy…" he insulted her.

She blinked before her sweeter face turned angry, "I may be a girl but I'm just as capable as any of you dumb boys!" she stomped one foot; both boys were scared someone would hear her. "Now; tell me what you guys are planning or I'll shout and tell Mr. Cole that you're spying on whatever he's doing-!" she pointed to Cole behind the door.

"SHHH!" they both hissed at her. Brad and Gene were quiet for another minute, both thinking it over. Finally, they looked at one another and nodded. "Fine; you can be on it too…" Brad sighed. "See the toilet paper?" he pointed. "Cole has the key to that cabinet… they lock it all the time."

Sally's brown eyes widened, understanding what they were getting at. A sneaky, devious smile flashed on her cute, freckled features, "I'll swipe the key from Mr. Cole if you get the eggs in the fridge too when he's not looking; I loved egging houses when I was at my old school!"

Brad and Gene looked at one another, surprised that a girl could possibly be worse than them put together, maybe worse than most boys at Darkly's. She was still waiting for them to answer her, they both looked at one another one last time and nodded.

Gene extended his hand to the brunette, "Miss Sally, it will be a pleasure doing business with you," the both smirked and shook hands. "You are officially one of us!"

***struggles writing and reviewing all of this* Must... keep... going... I also have to work on my Vocaloid costume ;-; My friend Cynder might sleep over when she comes in the night before the expo because I bought make up and stuff to look more cartoonish I guess... that and I promised to her with her wig. I'm so excited for next weekend... There will be lotsa pics on Instagram next weekend. **

**So you get some of the ninja's dumb brats today. And maybe more tomorrow... I like to think this is how Sally becomes friends with Brad and Gene... IDK but I liked the idea for her being meaner than most ex-Darkly kids. **

**Thanks for reading today's update! :D**

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Sally peeked around the corner, glancing at the two boys behind her, giving her a thumbs up. She looked back at the teachers' lounge; no doubt everyone would be in there. They were running out of time though being it was late afternoon.

The brunette in the witch's costume stood up straight and walked right in. She was incredibly surprised though, seeing as no one was in there and the door was unlocked.

"Hey guys, come on in, no one is even in here…" she frowned. Brad and Gene ran inside, surprised as well.

"Is that the key?" Brad picked up one off an end table next to the sofa.

Gene swiped it from the black haired one and climbed up on the count next to the sink to reach the cabinet that contained their bounty. The key slid into the lock and the red head opened it up all the way, "Those ninja are still so dumb," he laughed and tossed the rolls down.

In the back of the fridge, they grabbed the new carton of eggs and decided to get out of there before they could be seen by their teachers, passing the hall which held the staff rooms, they heard the older ones talking from behind the doors.

"That's right; they're having a scariest costume contest!" Sally remembered. "Come on while they're still distracted!" she started running. "I told a bunch of my friends to get whatever they could and we're gonna have different groups vandalizing places!" she giggled. "You're in my group!"

Brad caught up to her, "HEY! That wasn't the deal!" they passed through the gates of the school. "The deal was you get us the toilet paper, you get the eggs and we go our separate ways".

The girl with the long brown hair held her head up high, "No one has a better aim than me!" When they got into the city more she took an egg out of the carton and pointed to the highest window a two story home. "If I can hit the highest window, then you let me come with you".

It seemed like a fair deal so Brad and Gene nodded together. They knew Sally was a bad little girl, but she was still just a girl to them. What they didn't know was Sally had an older brother who loved playing baseball with her. The little girl set the cartoon down and readied to throw. Her arm swung over hand, just missing the window, falling a little below it.

It wasn't good enough for her so she picked another one and let it rip with all her strength and it landed, splat at the window of her choice. Though her arm ached, she still looked proud. "Well, we teepee this house now or what?"

Without another word both boys started launching rolls of toilet paper, laughing the whole time with their new and most official best friend.

* * *

><p>Kai opened the fridge and leaned over, drying his hair off that was now black. For whatever reason, Nya helped him to dye it black, though she wasn't entirely sure why, unless he was being a demon butler, but that wasn't really scary.<p>

He grabbed a soda from the back and did a double take, "Hey Nya… didn't you buy eggs yesterday?" he stood up, taking the towel off and inspecting some loose hanging hair, seeing it was black now.

His younger sister looked in as well, "Uh yea… last time I checked only Zane made eggs for breakfast and we had a whole container…" She stepped over to the counter and saw the key to the cabinet. Nya looked up and checked; it was still padlocked to her relief. "Cole needs to be more careful! He can't just leave this thing lying around like that!"

"It's Cole, what do you want?" Kai shrugged and walked back into his room. On the way, he heard loud drilling from Zane's room. "Zane? What the hell are you doing in there?" he asked, loud enough so he could be heard.

The ice ninja stopped, "You shall see as you scream you head off later!" Zane went back to whatever he was doing that required such a loud and obnoxious sound. Kai rolled his eyes and walked into his room, locking the door behind him.

Nya went into her own room as well and decided to put on her own costume, ignoring her friends' stupid rivalry. Since she knew they'd all take so long, she was meeting up with Garmadon and Misako at the party with Darreth.

The only thing that bothered her was the missing carton of eggs and the key on the counter.

**Eh, a short one... but I felt the need to write a follow up on the devilish three. I like writing the bratty students now XD Oh no... tht won;t be good when I get to that part of Getting Back Together... **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

Nya put her hat on her head and turned, admiring her own handwork in the mirror in her room. She smiled to herself and walked down the hall, knocking on her brother's door. "Kai, ya ready? The party's in an hour!"

"Sorry sis, but the guys decided that we're arriving at different times to scare the crap out of each other!" Kai shouted from the other side of the door. "See you later sis!"

"Wait; can't I see what your costume is?" his younger sister blinked; surprised that no one was showing their costume to her before they went out.

Kai didn't respond so she left to meet up with Garmadon, Misako, and Darreth; apparently Wu also joined in on the "secret costume" project. Nya had her doubts about him though. From the stories Garmadon shared of when they were younger, Wu wasn't the most terrifying thing in the land.

They walked there that's how close it was. Along the way there were kids running along the sidewalks with big buckets just starting to be filled with candy. However, a few kids she did recognize from school hanging around a house she knew they didn't live in.

"I know we're supposed to meet with Darreth but I gotta handle this," Nya looked back at the older couple walking behind her. She sneaked around quietly. Brad, Gene, and young Sally had rolls of toilet paper and a couple more cartons of eggs in their arms and the young woman frowned. _"Cole locked them away!" _Then she remembered the missing carton and the key that was left on the counter. "Oh great…"

* * *

><p>"Hey has anyone seen the key to the cabinet in the break room?" Cole shouted from his room. "I forgot where I left it!"<p>

"NO!" the others shouted from their own locked rooms in unison.

"I'm sure it's in your hamper or something by accident!" Jay shouted.

Zane opened his own door though, "Wait a minute…" he narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't it on the break room counter?"

* * *

><p>Sally giggled as she flung a couple eggs at the side of the small house and Brad flung more rolls of toilet paper, teepeeing the trees in front. <em>"Those little brats…" <em> Nya silently thought. None of the students were well behaved when she thought about it, they were all little troublemakers because of the Darkly background.

A sneaky smile slipped on her face as she came up with an idea to teach them a lesson. She quietly went around to where Gene was standing. Without a word, she clapped her hand over his mouth and pulled him into the bushes and then to the sidewalk where Garmadon and Misako were waiting, quietly watching Nya work her magic.

Then was Sally and the rest of the eggs were dropped, breaking on the front lawn in their carton. Brad finally noticed his two friends were gone. "Guys?" he blinked.

Again out of nowhere, Nya snatched him up too, dumping him with the others on the sidewalk. "Okay you little troublemakers; I'm telling your parents! Detention for a month!" she smacked them all in the backs of the heads.

They all groaned and the girl dressed as the pirate shoved them along. "Luckily for me, you all live in the same apartment complex! And it's right by where we have to be!" she smirked when they all begged her not to turn them in.

Garmadon finally stepped up, "Do I have to sic my children on you three?" he tapped his foot.

"No!" they all shouted, knowing that the kids at the next school over were more vicious than they were and would basically take pleasure in tackling them, especially the younger ones.

* * *

><p>The house the party was being held at was an enormous mansion; all decked out to look like a haunted house. The three looked up, staring wide eyed at it. There was even an old crooked and burnt looking tree in front, dusted with fake cobwebs and spiders. Loud music was playing from inside as the party started already without them.<p>

"Hey! Where are the others?" Darreth came out, seeing Nya, Misako, and Garmadon had arrived. The five boys were still not there yet to Nya's annoyance.

She sighed, "They'll be here soon I guess…" she folded her arms. "Nice costume," she chuckled, taking another look at Darreth. He was dressed in an Elvis costume, white and covered in gold; very befitting of the _brown ninja_. Nya quietly thought to herself.

"Thanks but I think yours looks nicer," the other laughed.

"So have you met the guy who owns this place?" Misako looked back at the mansion. "I mean… who in Ninjago City is rich enough to own a place like this?"

Darreth shrugged, "I don't know really… I haven't seen him again…" he frowned, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think anyone has come to think of it…"

A rustling was heard in the ratty looking thorn bushes that made the four adults notice. They looked at it, curious. Then, from the foliage, a figure pounced from them. At the same time several more in other directions.

Darreth screamed and tried to hop into Nya's stronger arms.

**Well I'm super busy this entire week... and I haven't anymore written really of this story! I'm trying to drag this story out a little bit just so I can get all 31 chapters in but some might be short... I was gonna have more in this chapter but felt it was right to cut it off because it didn't fit right to me...**

**Anyways, gotta love Darreth and Nya! Besides Cole and Nya, they're another BrOTP... I just think they'd get along so great! :D **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

Nya stood frozen, hugging Darreth for a few more moments when she blinked at the one with black, limp hair a white face. "Kai?" her eyebrows furrowed when she squinted to see in the dark better. As she expected, he stood up all the way.

"Are you serious?!" the red ninja shouted angrily, being his five seconds of terror was over. "How the hell did you know it was me!?"

Nya was about to answer when she looked at Darreth who was still clinging to her. "Oh… yea…" the taller male gingerly let go of her and shuffled away a little more, giving her some personal space.

The younger sister cleared her throat, "Uh… yea, of course I know when I see my idiot brother… you jumping out of nowhere is the only real scary part for me," she laughed and looked at the others, let's see…" she frowned. "Cole…" she pointed to the one with the black robes and hood. "It's obvious because of your scythe…" she laughed.

The earth ninja threw the hood back; his dark skinned face was painted over in white and black paint, making his face look like a skull. Nya then looked at the other three boys, "Lloyd…" she sighed. The green eyed teen had put the fake blood around his eyes and forehead, looking like he was bleeding around the area. "What are you even? A homeless zombie?"

"A slasher I… I'm suppose to… oh forget it!" Lloyd rolled his head back.

Garmadon looked at what was in his son's hands. "Lloyd; is that the chainsaw from the shed!?"

"I took the sharp blade part off!" Lloyd walked over and showed him, hoping to avoid a scolding for the night. "Completely safe!" his hand lost grip and it landed on foot, making him yelp.

Jay's was the most creative, Nya had to admit. He used the extra scrap to make it look like he was a cyborg. She clapped her hands a little, "Gotta admit, my boyfriend makes a great Terminator," she joked a little bit. Jay had a pair of red contacts on so his sapphire eyes were crimson. "Then again I'm rather partial…" she continued.

Nya then turned to Zane, "And… Zane… could you have done something… hmmm… more original?" she raised an eyebrow. The white ninja was a robot; not like he wasn't already a robot. "I mean… granted you aren't a damaged psycho robot but… how did you make that costume? It looks so real!" she had to give him that one.

Zane looked down at his body and shrugged. "Well it wasn't much, all I had to do was remove most of my synthetic flesh and simply used the fake blood and paint," he smiled.

Everyone stared at the ice ninja with wide eyes when he said that. "I…" Jay opened his mouth and looked back at the others. "Zane… does that mean… you're… uh…"

"Naked?" Zane blinked. "Well I suppose I am technically…" he seemed rather un-phased by that fact. Misako quickly covered her son's eyes that were staring at the technically "nude" ninja.

Wanting to move on from that awkward note, Nya turned to her brother, "And just what the hell are you suppose to be?" she placed her hands on her hips. Besides dying his hair black leaving it un-spiked, Kai had red contacts as well, like Jay, and wore an old looking suit. "I swear if you say it's something dumb like a demon butler I swear on the golden peaks, I will twist your arm off".

"Psh…" Kai looked away. "I… uh…" he tapped his foot. "I ran out of ideas and screw up the first costume I made! And… I'm a vampire…"

"Which was…?" Everyone was expecting an answer to this one.

"A demon… uh… demon samurai…" Kai coughed.

Everyone bursted into laughter as the red ninja looked away, a very pissed off expression on his white covered face. "I could have scared you all…"

"Kai…" Cole stopped laughing, "You couldn't scare a mouse". He patted the shorter one on the back sympathetically. "So let's agree I'm the scariest!"

"I think Zane is the scariest…" Lloyd was the first to walk past them, Misako behind, hands still over his eyes. "Mom can you let go now!?"

Inside, the place was pretty packed with people. The air was warm and suffocating by all the bodies that were occupying space. It looked far less scary on the inside than it did when they were outside. A disco ball hung from the middle while the flashing lights from above were covered with different shades of orange and purple, casting pumpkin shaped patterns on the wooden floor.

"Last time we were to a party this crowded… we were… what? Twenty-five?" Garmadon looked at his wife beside him. "Rose's twenty-seventh birthday…?"

Misako slowly nodded, "Yea I uh, all I can remember was the feeling of suffocation and you getting drunk and humping me in front of everyone…" she coughed.

"I don't remember any of that!" he blushed quickly, looking at the other ninja who were listening now that he looked incredibly flustered. The two started to bicker back and forth.

The six teenagers and Darreth decided to move away from Lloyd's arguing parents. It looked like they would have a really good time… if you didn't mind squeezing through everyone, everywhere you tried to go, being half the city really ended up being invited.

"Hey where's sensei?" Lloyd then remembered. "Didn't he say he'd meet us here?"

Zane nodded, "Yes… I remember him saying that as well Lloyd," he frowned and looked around. "What do you suppose the owner of this house looks like?" Everyone shrugged, they didn't really care; the only thing they were happy about was they were supposed to be the center of attention so they dispersed and went on to have a good time.

**Nya giving sass... part of the idea for Zane came from a comic on deviantart, though Jay was a storm cloud, Kai a devil, and Cole was some shadow thing... and this was before Lloyd was in the show or at least before he became a good guy so he wasn't in it... **

**I uh... also needed an excuse for the ninja to get away from Garmadon and Misako and it was either a stupid argument or suddenly making out the second idea totally sucked just thinking about how it would play out... I also may have gotten the idea because of a chapter in XC12Passion's "Little Miracles" when they do some uh... filthy dancing.**

**Thanks so much for reading ;D (Vocaloid expo tomorrow! My first of three Halloween costumes shall be worn! Robynee should be here soon! :D)**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me!" Nya squeezed through a group of people, "Excuse me!" She shouted louder, nearly tripping over her own two feet when she forced her way through the closely packed bodies. Jay caught her before she hit the floor, "Careful!"

She sighed and stood upright again, brushing her skirt off, "I swear… if we're supposed to be the guests of honor… I don't feel very much like an honored guest…" she narrowed her eyes back at the people she had to squeeze through. "Hey… where are the other guys?" she just noticed and looked around the small section of breathing room the couple had.

"Zane, this whole… no clothing and flesh thing is getting a bit weird…" Cole looked back at the ice ninja who was getting a drink. "Seriously dude… I think your fangirls are staring and oogling..."

The others looked over to see a small group of girls at a distance squealing at Zane from behind the stairwell banister, giggling obnoxiously, especially when he looked their way. He shrugged and acted like nothing was wrong with his costume, though he really wasn't wearing anything as his costume.

The white ninja started walking away with the group of girls following closer behind him. Cole, Lloyd, and Kai looked at one another and shook their heads. "Come on… I think Jay and Nya were swallowed up in the crowd…" Cole sighed.

"Where's Darreth?" Lloyd looked around, shouting so he could be heard by the others.

The crowed started cheering a little louder so the three boys looked up to where the DJ stage was Darreth yucking it all up because he was friends with them. "Oh great… there he goes getting a big ol' head again…" Kai sighed. "I should pull him out of there and save that from happening… but I don't feel like swimming through those people…"

Lloyd was busying himself with stuffing candy from the tables in his pants pockets till they were full. Kai and Cole looked at him, "Uh, isn't that much candy… excessive?" Cole asked.

"Psh, no…" Lloyd walked past him. Guess they forgot again he was still actually twelve and not eighteen. Nya and Jay finally caught up to them.

"Man…" Jay looked back. "So… do you guys want to try and see if the host of the party is around here so we can thank him?" He thumbed back, "Because right now I think Garmadon and Misako are having a bit of a lovers' quarrel…" Lloyd rolled his head back when the blue ninja said it.

Nya started up the stairs first before the others could say a thing, "Personally I wanna get out of the crowd…" she took her hat off, feeling her scalp breathe again from the heat of the packed hall. The other four boys climbed up with her, agreeing with her reasons.

The house was rather old looking, that or the owner just really did a good job and decked his entire house out for this occasion. Though, it was odd since the only place people were allowed to go to was the main hall and the bathroom on the first floor.

Nya placed her hands on her hips, "Anyone else think this is a bit odd?" she raised an eyebrow. "I mean… this place looks like a really old building…"

They heard footsteps and turned around to see Zane standing there, scanning the room. "Actually… Nya's right… according to my scans… this is a condemned building… no one has lived in this house for… twenty years," the ice ninja explained to the others.

The six heard a ticking and looked to the old grandfather clock against the wall of the second floor hall way. It was almost midnight and suddenly; they all had intensely weird feelings of what was going on in that place and just who was the man that gave Darreth that invitation.

They rushed down the steps and needed to find Darreth and ask him again who the man was.

**Finally I updated... I almost jumped ahead, but felt I needed more time to show them at the party. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

It was five minutes to midnight and the party was still going strong, though more or less, the ninja were getting pretty tired as they made their way over to Darreth. "Darreth!" they called for him. He finally heard over the loud garbled talking of everyone around them and turned to them at the sound of his name. "So… have you ever seen the guy who invited us to this thing?" Kai asked.

He scratched behind his head and shrugged. "Oh, no, haven't seen him around, strange right? I mean; it is his party," Darreth chuckled and went back to talking about himself with everyone else at the party who was around him.

"Let's get out of here… I don't like this anymore… it's just weird…" Nya quietly said and started pushing through everyone again.

Zane nodded, "I have a bad feeling about this as well… let us find Garmadon and Misako and get out…"

Half way through their swim, the lights suddenly turned out when the clock struck midnight. Everyone else that the party started freaking out and most started leaving, the ninja tripping over themselves until they were left behind, even Darreth tripped. Once the doors shut, there was a strange click noise that echoed through the empty house.

Over the speakers that played the music was a distorted voice. _"Ninja of Ninjago! I am your most gracious host… and you have had it good for too long!" _It started. _"Tonight I have kidnapped your precious masters!" _

The six looked around the quickly emptying room; no sign of Lloyd's parents so they decided to listen on to what the voice had to say. _"The three are my captives… so let's play a little game; you must venture into my mansion, facing all sorts of things. You must locate each one of the people you seek or find where I am hiding directly but you will have to fight me to leave. If you can do this before three hours are up, you win and go free"._

"If we lose?" Jay squeaked, looking around the echoing house.

_"Then… well, you will see!" _it laughed its answer to the lightning ninja. _"You have three hours_ _until our little game is done… and don't try to escape because every window and door is locked until I say so… good luck…" _

The lights remained off and the seven looked around, starting to get a little scared. Well… that was a bit of an understatement, Kai, Nya, Cole, and Zane were completely calm; it was Lloyd, Darreth, and Jay who were the first to start screaming their heads off at the terrible situation they were just put in.

"GUYS!" Nya shouted at the top of her lungs to gain their attention. The three looked in her direction, freezing where they were standing. "Let's not freak out okay?" she felt for the shoulder of her boyfriend and patted it. "Let's just stay calm… we're use to this kind of stuff! We've fought skeletons and snakes… and even a stone army!"

Cole nodded, though no one could see him making the motion. "Ny's right, I know we're a little out of practice but we should being worrying like this… first things first is we have to find some flashlights so we can see in this place…" he sighed and fumbled around in the dark, careful not to trip over anything, feeling along the edges of the room.

Eventually, everyone ended up clinging to Cole and Nya who were at the head of the group; much to their annoyance. Lloyd finally made a little globe of gold in his hand and started looking around with Kai as well.

"We found one flashlight!" Lloyd shouted. Everyone hushed him though and the red and gold ninjas shut their mouths right away when he heard the sound of bats flapping their wings in the high ceiling rafters. They found Cole and gave it to him.

The black ninja dressed as a reaper turned on the flashlight and they started finding their way through, up the stairs. "So… any ideas where to start?" Cole looked back, shining the narrow beam of light on the others.

Zane sighed, "It's rather cliché, but we need to split up into three separate teams… it is most efficient," he looked at the others. "There are seven of us… so it will have to be… two, two, and three… I suggest, Cole, Nya, and I be separate group leaders".

"That's the best choice," Nya nodded and started walking, come on Kai and Darreth," she started walking. "I'll find another light if I can-"

"No, take this one," Cole tossed it to her.

She caught it with a smile, "Thanks Cole…" she looked ahead. "So we'll take the upper wings of the house…" she swallowed hard, a little afraid herself.

"Jay and I will take the lower left…" Cole gestured to his auburn haired friend in blue and black, and that left Zane with Lloyd.

Without another word they all split on the first level, some going up higher. However; hidden away in corners of the halls and rooms, watchful eyes kept track of the young men and woman wandering through the abandoned building with a smile on his lips.

**Now the chapters get longer again XD Ah the ol cliche split up move! Gotta love it right? I was supposed to update this last night but I couldn't get time to finish revising ;-;**

**Thanks for reading though :) **

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 12

Jay clung to Cole's arm so tightly it was driving the black ninja insane. They were slowly moving along, not wanting to trip over anything as they continued to look for another flashlight or other means of light. It was also because Jay kept jumping at every little creak he heard in the old house.

"Something touched my leg!" Jay squealed with a high pitch.

"JAY!" Cole finally shouted; making the blue ninja jump and topple several things over in the dark. "Can you stop jumping so much!? You are driving me crazy!" His scratchy voice echoed in the hall. "And that was my cape!"

"Ow…" the auburn haired one groaned. "I think I broke a wooden box or something…" Jay whined, rubbing his tailbone area. His other hand felt the ground and came across something. "I think I also found an old lantern… the kind that runs on oil?" Jay lifted something by the handle, feeling it for details.

Cole rolled his gray eyes, now red because of the contacts, and shook his head. "Okay; but where would we get the oil to light it sparkplug-?"

"I think I just found a can of oil!" Jay piped again, feeling something cylindrical in his left hand. "Give me one second…" he sat on his knees and felt around in the dark.

It was taking far too long than what Cole would have liked. After ten minutes or so, Jay finally had the lantern lit and held it up so they could see. Jay's freckled face fell when he held the light up; in the rafters was a hoard of bats that were now waking up thanks to him and his lantern idea.

Cole's eyes widened, counting around thirty or so of the little monsters and he grabbed Jay's arm, dragging him along. "Jay you idiot!" he shouted as the bats whipped up a loud flapping noise, following them.

"I hate to say this but we need to go the way we were just going!?" the freckled one pointed back, half crying because he didn't want the bats to attack him.

The black haired one with the painted face shook his head. "You are too slow for the ninja of lightning!" He snapped angrily, finally throwing Jay over his shoulder which actually made him go faster.

"Wait make a turn in the next room!" Jay shouted, hanging over the other's broader shoulder. Cole did so and shut the door behind him. Both collapsed on the floor, heavily breathing; they were still pretty out of shape in the past few months they were teachers. The swarm of the little winged creatures flew straight past the door they hid behind.

"Hehe you were screaming like a little girl!" Jay laughed loudly until Cole slapped the side of his head to get him to close his big mouth.

"Yea well you were screaming too!" Cole grimaced. He was sweating so hard from the run; the grease paint was running off of his face. He finally wiped it off and took the contacts out of his eyes, discarding them. "We can move forward now at least… we have less than three hours because of tripping in the dark…" he huffed and stood back up, helping the auburn haired one up as well and they continued on.

"I'm just happy it wasn't spiders…" Jay opened the door, lightly laughing. "I really hate those things… I just see one and I freak out!"

The gray eyed one side glanced, biting his tongue. There was a brown looking tiny devil on the back of Jay's shoulder. He gingerly smacked it off his shoulder, making his friend jump. "What was that!?" he looked around.

"Uh nothing…" Cole coughed. "Let's just go… maybe the others are doing better than we are…" He could guess by the way things were going; more spiders would definitely be on the list of sights to see in the creepy house.

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt…" Darreth complained as he lagged behind Kai and Nya who were the only two actually looking for their mastersfriends. "Can we just take a break?"

"No…" the two answered in unison as they walked on, still looking around the eerie halls.

Kai looked to his left, "Okay I say we check this door…" he twisted the knob and the three peered inside together. On the rocking chair was a skeleton in a tattered looking dress with cobwebs and dust hanging onto it.

The sibling's brown eyes widened, simply wondering if it was a real skeleton or a cheap Party City gag, all the while Darreth was pretty much spooked at anything at this point and proceeded moving along down the hall without the siblings. "DARRETH!" Nya shouted, going to run after him. Kai caught her hand though and pulled her back. "What the hell Kai? Darreth's our friend…"

"But we can't just go running off on our own like he's doing, we'll get him together okay?" Kai sighed. She nodded and they shut the door on the creepy sight they just saw. "You forget Darreth can't run twenty feet without panting…"

The runaway of the group finally slowed down, too tired to keep running. Quick footsteps sounded behind him. Darreth then realized he had no light and silently cursed for running off on Kai and Nya like that. The footsteps sounded again.

"Kai?" he whispered. "Nya? Is it you guys?"

No answer and more steps. Something grabbed Darreth by the back of his collar as he yelped.

"Darreth?" Nya quietly called, yawning because it was getting far too late for her. It was Darreth's yell that made the brother and sister spring into action, quickening their slow pace to a sprint and found nothing at the end of the hall.

"DARRETH?!" Kai shouted louder. "Damnit! What the hell was that?" he looked around. "He has to be here somewhere!"

A high pitch feedback noise came on over the speakers set up in the house again. _"Hello Ninja. For every half an hour that goes by, one of you will be taken until there is one left. The lone survivor will be allowed to leave if they can make it to the front doors before I catch them. More will be taken the longer it takes you to find your friends… that is all…" _

The noise came again and then dead silence took over the building again. Kai and Nya looked at one another, panic now in their matching brown eyes. "Fan-freaking-tastic…" Kai grimaced and grabbed the flashlight from his little sister. "We gotta get this over with faster now!" This was no longer just a prank.

The two trotted down the hall they came from, check each and every door. Some held nothing, and others held more of the skeletons and plenty of other strange and nauseating sights. Nya almost had second thoughts about trying the windows though the voice said they were locked, but decided that would not help the situation.

"Who do you think is the guy responsible?" Nya quietly asked. "Do you think we're really in trouble? Or is this some really over-elaborate gag?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't wanna think about it… I wanna find everyone and get out of here as fast as possible…"

The black haired sister looked up, corners of her mouth tugging down. "And what about Darreth; I hope we're looking for him too, yea?" Kai never answered her and she stopped him."KAI!" She stopped him, stomping her feet a little.

"Yes okay, we'll of course look for him as well!" the fire ninja sighed at his sister's stubborn attitude. She seemed to ease up after he said that to her "Now come on if we wanna do this…"

**I might change the story title soon... I'm not sure yet but I have some other more fitting names in mind...**

**Well thanks for reading**

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 13

Lloyd had heard the message about someone being taken every half an hour. Who was next? Who would be the last one? Would it be him or someone else? Who the hell was crazy enough to do this to them? Were they really in danger or is some serial killer locking them inside this old mansion so he could slay them all?

His mind was going in a million different directions and possibilities as he crept along behind Zane in the dark, mouth glued shut.

"Don't look at the paintings…" Zane quietly said. Lloyd blinked his emerald colored eyes and looked at them anyways. What would be so bad about a bunch of old oil paintings? Right?

He didn't know what to expect when he did. One portrait's eyes were following him and when lightning struck from nowhere; the painting's form look like a skeleton in place of the human. Lloyd jumped on Zane's back, nearly choking the white one with his arms around his neck.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" he finally cried. It was the most childish thing he said in months. Personally, Zane was feeling this was all a little over the top and their mystery host was trying too hard and being too cliché. He swore all of this looked like something from a child's cartoon.

"Lloyd, let us calm ourselves down," the robot calmly said, carrying Lloyd along on his back like he was nothing. "We must keep cool and collective minds if we are too solve everything-"

A loud moaning sound was heard and the two turned around. Silhouetted in the tall window was a strange looking form. The two blondes stared at it with wide eyes as the form heavily breathed, a pair of glowing white eyes glaring at them.

"And we must now resort to our human adrenaline that shall help us outrun and give us instinct to survive," he plainly said before dropping Lloyd and started in a sprint. "This requires for me to drop you so that I may "save my own skin". Better start running Lloyd."

Lloyd got up from his knees when he looked back as the form started following him. "AAAH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and ran after the white ninja. "ZANE I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DROPPING ME!" he waved a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"Jay! What did I say about grabbing my arm like that!?" Cole looked back at the blue ninja angrily. Jay shrunk back a little and loosened his grip on his taller friend. "Personal space dude-!"<p>

Both stopped when hearing a wheezy breathing from the shadows in front of them. A clawed hand reached out of the thick darkness to grab Cole's face and Jay shoved him forward, taking the lantern with him, so terrified words could not even come out.

"JAY! YOU TRAITOR!" Cole looked back in the thick darkness, then heard lightning crackle again outside the window they were closest too.

* * *

><p>Another scream was heard in the house and Lloyd looked around. "Oh crap that sounded like Cole!" he groaned, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if the thing had reached them yet. "No doubt Jay will be screaming and running around too-"<p>

As if on cue, the blue ninja ran around the corner as the lightning had struck again. He had knocked Zane flat on his back and then he crashed into Lloyd who was not that far behind. "JAY!" Lloyd shouted.

"LLOYD!" the blue ninja pointed to behind the green one, warning him of another figure coming down the hall behind him. "THAT'S THE THING!"

They scrambled to get up and pulled Zane to his feet as well, the three running along until Zane stepped down, a loose and rotting floorboard gave way, sending him down to the next floor of the mansion. "Just keep running!" he shouted to the other two. "I'll find you!"

"No need to tell us twice!" Jay cried, staring straight ahead at where they were going, careful for the lantern not to snuff out by the breeze. The two rounded another corner and took refuge in the first room they found. They slid to the floor, hearing the steps of the monster chasing them walk by with slow and wheezy breath.

When it faded they let the breath the held escape and the slouched more, hearts in their throats.

"We must have searched everywhere in this stupid house… where is everyone?" Lloyd complained angrily. "You'd think my parents would be making a racket so we could know where they were… wait…" Lloyd blinked. "Why the hell are my parents captured? Have you _seen _them fight together? They could beat anyone…"

Then the creaky rattling of chains echoes, scraping on the hard wood floor. "Shooooot," Jay felt his heart rate going up again, sweat collecting around his hair line once more. "What's that now!?" The green and blue ninjas were looking around to see if whatever that was coming for them now.

"Hello… son".

* * *

><p>Zane was now on his own as he wandered through the house with his lantern. He needed to find Jay and Lloyd fast before whatever was chasing them did first. "If only I knew where the person controlling this game was making those announcements…" he sighed and stepped along. "They could have a secret set up in the basement or the attic…"<p>

"I wonder how Kai and Nya are doing…" he frowned, covering his mouth as he thought out loud. The old grandfather clock in the room he was passing chimed and he looked around. It was time for the third to be taken.

_Pit pat pit pat_

The nindroid turned his head, "Kai or Nya?" he politely asked. "Jay or Lloyd?" No answer and he sighed. "I see… so you chose me to be the next target I take it?" No response other than a closed mouth laugh. "Is this because I figured out where this ridiculous prank is based?"

Zane switched to his night vision mode and saw a figure moving around in the dark. It was terribly blurry though which was the downside of the mode. He was able to identify it though and smiled. "Oh most clever-" he grinned to himself.

Zane dropped the lantern.

**Oh my gosh I have been so stupid busy... So... who do you think is the mastermind? Hmmmm? I suck at mystery stories so I have no idea if I'm doing this right XD Oh well, this'll be good practice in the case I want to do something else later XD right?**

**I promise I'll try more frequent updates being I'm almost and as it is I'll have to combine shorter chapters because of time and I like longer chapters XD **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 14

Lloyd was now white as a ghost under the fake blood smeared around his eyes. The voice was coming from nowhere and he and Jay clung to each other pathetically. "Daaaaaad?" he looked around in the dark, very unsure.

There was laughter and then an eerie shadow cast along the wall, "They're coming for you next!" it laughed again.

Without a moment's hesitation the two boys nearly broke the door down trying to get away. "OH SHIT!" Jay huffed. "What the freaking hell!? What was that all about!?" he panted, trying to breathe as they ran like hell was at their very heels, and it was.

"I KNOW I WANTED MY MOM AND DAD BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" Lloyd cried, wiping the makeup off his face as they sprinted through the house, making a racket as they did. They decided to go and find the sole survivors so far; Kai and Nya.

* * *

><p>Kai and Nya wiped their foreheads, sick of searching with no luck. It was like this stupid game was rigged against them. Okay, most definitely rigged against them without a doubt. As they walked down another hallway when something on the ground caught Nya's eye, "Look at this…" she elbowed her older brother and they crouched down together.<p>

A lantern with the oil can removed was on the floor, everything spilling out and leaking through the old floorboards. Someone had used the oil to stain a quick message in the floor. Nya shined the flashlight on it more and they squinted to read the sloppily written message.

"I was next…" Kai slowly read. "We know who's behind this…?" He blinked, "Okay Zane what do you mean? Who do we know that us doing this to us?"

Nya leaned down more, trying to see the rest, "Go to the basement and-?" she grew frustrated because the rest of the message was unreadable by a glob of spilt oil. "What? Restore power or something?" she looked at Kai who just shrugged. His guess was as good as hers. "Will that undo the locks on the house or whatever?"

"So… Zane must have written this…" Kai looked back when they tried to find the stairs to the basement. "I wonder if Jaya and Lloyd are doing okay without Zane or Cole…" he clicked his teeth together, trying to think.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kai turned around angrily. "Oh gods of Spinjitsu! WHAT NOW?!" he turned around in time for Jay to land right on top of him, knocking him back into the puddle of slick oil. Kai winced, feeling the slimy liquid seep in through his black jacket.

"Monster!" Jay was crying like a baby, shaking the red ninja by the shoulders like a maniac. Kai finally shoved his scaredy-cat friend off of him. Jay continued incoherent babbling and pointing off from the way they had come.

"…," Lloyd was also shaking the siblings; his red makeup was more smudged down his cheeks as a petrified look shone in his emerald eyes. Nya rubbed her eyes and shook her head. This was getting ridiculous. "How about we all SHUT UP!" she snapped off at them angrily. "You guys gotta calm down if you wanna tell us what happened!"

"But we need to run! Something was chasing us!" Jay hugged his girlfriend tightly, shaking like a cat that was thrown into a pool. "We're all gonna die Nya! All of us! We're next!" he really did start crying.

She shoved her boyfriend away, needing air and personal space at the moment to thing. They seemed safe now but who knew for how long? They quickly hid away in a side room for now, but the clock was still ticking and it would be a matter of minutes until there would be only three left.

They all stood in a circle in a room, door locked so they would at least feel _somewhat _safe. Nya was just explaining everything so far, including Zane's strange message. It was getting close to two thirty so they needed to make this quick because it was now obvious that if they didn't try and turn the lights on and find whoever was being mean, they would all either be kidnapped or possibly killed if this was serial killer who set all of this up.

"So Zane said something was in the basement?" Jay frowned. He was now more calmed down. "I wonder if there's some backup generator thing that could get the lights on and working so we could see way better…" A blue spark lit up round his fingers with a small smile. He could get the power on quickly.

"That's what we were thinking," Kai agreed. "But we'll have to move and fast… if what you said was right Lloyd… well, I have no explanation for whatever it was you saw… it could have been your dad and could not have been," he shrugged and unlocked the door. "Now let's go-"

When Kai had swung the door open someone was already in the doorway, one of the figures that was chasing them earlier. Kai swore his heart had stopped when he looked up. "Oh my fu-"

Jay looked around on the floor and grinned when he found what he was looking for; he jumped hard on the rotting wood underfoot, sending him, Lloyd, and Nya crashing down to the next floor under. Nya however was trying to climb back up.

"KAI!" she shouted while Jay grabbed her by the back of her collar.

The red ninja looked back and grimaced when he saw what Jay did, "That slimy bastard… I HATE YOU JAY!"

And those were his last words before the figure grabbed him next.

"To the basement!" Jay jumped from the pile of wood, pointed up dramatically, like he never heard Kai's remark from above. Nya popped up next, tears in her eyes, now this was getting serious, especially for her. Now that Kai was gone she felt more scared. If this was a practical joke, it wasn't very funny at all.

Lloyd on the other hand was lying back limply, staring with wide eyes at nothing. Jay was the one that had to drag both teenagers out of the pile of rotting wood. Now he had to take the lead because Nya was not gonna be much help at this point.

"Okay guys… let's figure this out!" he sighed and trudged on, trying to figure just where they were in this odd little house.

**Hehe so far two of you suspect that Wu is the one behind all of this. Either that or it is him and Garmadon and Misako are also in on it. I of course cannot say, only show you all through my writing. Now there's only three left heehee **

**Well tomorrow I'll try to update tomorrow but I have a costume party to go to. I'm dressing up as the Doctor! :D My brother... he has no idea who he is gonna be... for Halloween itself... gah...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	15. Chapter 15

The blue ninja looked back at the dead weight he was trying to drag along. He had moved an approximate… ten feet from the room they were just in over the past twenty minutes. "Okay I can't pull all of our weight here!" he let go of their collars and turned around, folding his arms nervously.

The blonde one's emerald eyes were frozen wide as he seemed completely petrified by what just happened. "My mom…" Lloyd whispered. "That was my mom… it had to be… just like the first voice to say we're next was just like my dad's and he said we're all gonna die like them…"

"Kai…" Nya listlessly said. "We just left him… he's… gone now…" she brought her hands to her face and shook her head.

The blue ninja wanted to scream and cry as well but his Nya was almost broken like so he had to do this for her. He knelt down in front of the girl dressed as a pirate. "Please stop acting like zombies because when the time comes for three am I am leaving you two behind!" he looked incredibly agitated, looking around, starting to feel scared again because they were wasting so much time. He of course didn't mean that, Lloyd was his best friend and Nya was his girlfriend. "I just really, really wanna go home and cry my eyes out because I terrified right now".

Nya got to her feet and just looked at him for a few moments and Jay wondered what she was gonna say. She suddenly smacked her boyfriend across the face. "You left my brother to be taken by a zombie thing or whatever it was whether it was a monster or it really was Misako!" She looked a mixture of terror, anger, and shock. Lloyd remained stiff on the floor.

"I wanna scream as much as the next person…" Jay shakily said, hands grasping her shoulders. "But that thing is one floor above and we don't even know where sensei Wu is or what he is… so I say let's run like hell to the basement!"

Nya tapped her foot and bit her lip. "Okay, let's grab Lloyd!" she took one of the blonde's arms and Jay; the other and dragged him along the floor at least things would go faster now.

They made it to the ground floor once more and were creeping through the main hall where the party had started and searching for the only staircase on that level that would be going down. "How many hours has it been?" Jay looked around for a clock.

"Almost three I think…" Nya whispered.

"My parents are dead and we're next…" Lloyd kept muttering, not contributing anything to Jay and Nya's need for survival.

Jay, now growing impatient with the younger boy looked at the girl in the pirate costume. "I almost wanna leave him behind to distract whatever has been chasing us…" he chewed the inside of lip. "But we can't just leave him here…" he started to feel his heart pound again as he thought of that more and more, with every tick of the clock they grew more and more scared.

The clock chimed three.

Jay and Nya looked at each other and then Lloyd; having come to a decision. They let go of the green eyed ninja and started running for the staircase. "SORRY!" they shouted several times, like it was going to help the blonde one any. Nya now understood why Jay ditched Kai.

"Oh I hate them so much…" Lloyd said, becoming more aware of his current abandonment.

_Pit pat tat tat_

"If I come back as a poltergeist, I swear I will haunt the crap out of them for the rest of their lives…" Lloyd growled as he got up and tried to run but quick and slender white hands grabbed him, one covering his mouth and the other dragging him back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Basement…" Nya sighed in relief, legs feeling like jelly now. She was getting the jitters as well, up her spine and down her limbs, adrenaline at full force; knowing that she could very well be the next one to go. The couple quickly raced down the staircase, wanting to get this over with. "Must… find a… a generator or…"<p>

"I think I got it!" Jay grinned and pulled a large switch and shooting electricity into the mechanism. The lights were turned on but at the very same time they realized they were not alone in the small basement.

He was hidden in the corner where the shadows were darkest upon their arrival but in the light, he was perfectly seen. The two backed up against the wall, hugging one another tightly. "Oh my gods of Spinjitsu!" Jay cried at the top of his lungs.

The monster that cornered them was half wrapped in bandages with rotting, flesh peeling underneath them. They hoped it was a costume but it looked and even smelled too real for their comfort. The ninja and the samurai didn't know what to do or where to go. All that was known was that the lights had mysteriously shut off all the way and then came back on ten seconds later.

Nya looked up and got to her feet, seeing she was alone again. She was the last one. She could go if she made it to the door before someone grabbed her. It was obvious the time rule did not apply any longer.

The girl kicked herself mentally, the object was to get everyone and get out, not be the last survivor of some sick and twisted game. She felt her stomach knot up when she saw Jay was nowhere to be found in the small basement.

Her mind then jumped to books she read about such things from the teen novel section of the library when she was younger or any other old horror flick. One always got out though so she climbed the steps out of the basement.

**Almost done! Hehehehehe oh man I can't believe I'm probably gonna get this all done for Halloween! I tried to do a thing once for a holiday and it failed miserably a few years back so yay me!**

**Also... sorry if I'm not around and responding to replied PMs and all that... now I gotta get my 11th Doctor costume on ^-^**

**~Mar**


	16. Chapter 16

Heart racing and then suddenly she stopped at the top of the stairs. If everyone was gone and this was some paranormal thing that was truly ruining her life; everyone was really gone, and now what would she have!?

She leaned against the wall, remembering everything that led up to tonight, making costumes, the way Jay made her laugh by wearing the kitty costume, carving the pumpkins in class and getting into a fight, having all the kids at Garmadon's steal the pie and cookies… Cole spray whip cream on here and Jay getting frosting all over his face. "Yep…" she sighed. "I'm screwed…" her brow then furrowed, thinking of something.

"Okay you jackasses!" she shouted. "Come on! I'm the last one! You said I was next so come and get me!" she stomped. She didn't know where she was going with any of this but for some reason; this was what her gut was telling her to do.

_Pit pat, pit pat_

There was the old familiar sound only it was as a group. Even in the dark she could see the figures slowly circle her from the faint light through the windows, taunting her. "What are you waiting for?" she put her hands on her hips, "It's three thirty in the morning and…" she trailed off, starting to sweat. "Oh my god what did I just do?"

She closed her eyes and…

The lights turned on?

Nya opened her brown eyes and looked around, confused as to what just happened, especially after the laughter that started to erupt from the many figures around her. Everyone was dressing in even scarier, zombie-fied versions of their costumes and they were just standing there. "Wait… what?" she blinked again, surveying the large group.

They then started laughing at full blast. Nya then came to the realization; it really was just a Halloween prank and not a supernatural event or even a serial killer. She groaned and slapped her forehead a couple of times at her own stupidity. "Oh… stupid stupid! My gosh why did I not see this part coming!?"

Lloyd took off his mask first, "It wasn't any of our ideas in case you were wondering…" he looked back and his dad was standing behind him. "Believe it or not… my dad and I use to pull this sort of stuff on the Darkly kids when I was little every Halloween…"

She shook her head and held a hand up, "I'm sorry… but are you all telling me that this was Garmadon's idea he put together? _Garmadon?_" She couldn't possibly believe that one. Yea he used to be evil but now he was like… the strictest and good guy she knew now, it couldn't have been him…

"Nya, it really was him," Kai put a hand on her shoulder. "And we were all in on it… Wu bought this condemned building and we all played pretend all night or… even all month and even Darreth when he got the "invitation" for us to come".

"Plus we have the kids to thank for making the noise and setting up the fake paintings and the lightning effects… not to mention some of the monsters that chased you," Misako held a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry but it was me who put the bug in Garmadon's ear when I reminded him that Halloween was special for him and Lloyd… he wanted to show Lloyd he was still just as fun…"

The black haired girl was still mad though when she looked at her friends and brother around her, tapping her foot. "Well then… you all put on an act when each was getting taken? You all weren't really scared?" Everyone, even Darreth shook his head. "Even when you weren't around me?"

A sliding sound came from the banister and it was the group of kids from Garmadon's. "Boy that was fun! Thanks for letting us help with that prank! It was gold!" Mel held up the camera, "I'm gonna guess a short montage of the video will get around a billion views!" she laughed, shaking it a little.

Nya folded her arms, "Well… I'm not surprised _they_ were in on it… but why did you guys select me to be the center of your, uh… prank project?" she raised an eyebrow.

The five boys looked at one another and uneasily laughed, "Well uh… we kind of just wanted to pull one over on you for once," they all grinned.

They saw that she was starting to look incredibly angry with them and they had to apologize or else she would most certainly kick the crap out of them. Jay stepped up. "Sorry Nya," Jay apologized. "It was just too fun!" he walked over to her and smiled. "It was just a joke and you can pull one over on us later… okay?"

"I was against it!" Darreth raised his hand.

She dropped her arms and sighed. She couldn't blame them really, they were just dumb boys. Not to mention she did pull one over on them when she was the Samurai X, always stealing their thunder. She took in a breath, "Okay I'm not mad anymore guys…" she cooled down. They looked relieved until she looked back up, narrowing her brown eyes and jabbing a finger at all of them, "But if you dare pull something like this on me again I will make real blood get on those ridiculous costumes of yours!"

They shrank back a little and she straightened up, "Now…" she saw them relax a little more. "I will say that you did one very good job of convincing me that there were really monsters here and that you were all genuinely terrified… but…" she frowned, looking down, "What was that weird twisted figure that we saw in the window that first time?"

"That was Darreth right? He was the first one to go so you handled that one right?" Zane looked back at the brown ninja.

"Uh… no…" Darreth shook his head," Garmadon said he would… he is the tallest…"

Now the group's attention turned to the gray haired man who also shook his head, "That wasn't me; I was the second one who spooked Lloyd in the process by accident and made the stomping noises…"

Misako started counting on her fingers each one, "Wait it was one in the hall and then Garmadon… and then I was the one that pretended to take Kai… and then it was Wu who grabbed Jay in the basement to freak Nya out… there was one before all of those?"

"Yea remember? I'll be honest you guys were pretty scary even if we knew it was you," Cole chuckled. "In fact you even pretended to kidnap me to tell me I was next and to send Jay screaming through the house too…"

The three adults stared at the young ninja and children, something wasn't right, "Wait… if… that wasn't us… and you guys didn't handle any of that…" They all started looking at each other.

"Well technically… the old mansion always said it was haunted because some guy here murdered his wife or something… I read all about it when sensei Wu was gonna buy this place for the prank," Arnold stepped forward and informed.

"There's no such thing as a haunted mansion!" Nya rolled her eyes, done with this stupid game of theirs, she just wanted to go home and eat some chocolate and relax.

All was silent between them as they heard the house creak and a strange moaning was heard from just up the grand staircase, hiding in the shadows. They looked back at one another, starting to sweat, what was this now?

"UUUUUGGGGGGgghhh" it echoed through the vacant home.

**Well uh... did I surprise you a little at least? Trust is... you all were sort of right in your own way. I hope I did a good job... a decent one anyways... it seemed several of you enjoyed it... but ya know... I throw some bizzaro twist. **

**BTW two chapters left bahaha what could happen NOW?**

**Thanks for reading! The last pieces of my AoT costume still ain't here and I'm starting to panic :D**

**~Mat**


	17. Chapter 17

The terrible moaning made everyone stiff, paralyzing them with a sudden terror. It was not a natural noise. Quietly, Garmadon and his brother did a head count of the younger kids to make sure they were not the ones who were pretending to be a ghost.

"… seven… eight… nine… all eleven are here Garmadon…" Wu whispered. "It's not one of the children…"

"We… uh… made sure everyone but us was out of the house… right?" Lloyd looked back at his father who shrugged a little. Not much of an answer, "Daaaad?" he uneasily said.

"Could it really be a ghost?" Kai side glanced at the others around him. "Ghosts are… impossible though… right Zane?"

The nindroid tilted his head a little and shrugged, "Technically speaking a lot of stuff we've fought and seen are considered impossible Kai… what's a ghost really compared to stone armies, giant snakes, and skeletons? Really?"

That did not ease everyone's nerves…

"Arnold must have been right; that must be the wife who was murdered!" Donnie clung to Mel and Richie, huddling a little closer.

"It is not a ghost!" Misako swallowed trying to convince them all and their very wild imaginations. She then linked an arm with her husband, "Honey… please tell me this is a part of the joke you just never told us…" she stared at the shadows at the first hallway, starting to move behind her husband.

Something was coming even closer and the ninja and kids started backing up against the door. "It's gonna eat us!" Michaela shouted.

"It will not eat you!" Wu sighed, trying to calm them down; it was slowly failing.

"Get the keys get the keys get the keys," Jay started chattering, looking to Cole who was fumbling around with them for the front door lock.

"You guys are just trying to scare me again aren't you!? What did I say about getting blood on your lame costumes?!" she side glanced, no anger in what she was threatening them with.

The strange twisted creature they saw much earlier came from the shadows and slowly glided down the stairs like a ghost. Cole finally found the right key and held it up, "FOUND IT!" he triumphantly said, raising it up before inserting it in the lock, trying to twist it.

One long arm with slender, spindly hands and fingers reached out as it drew nearer, "Why have you come to my haunt foolish ninja?" it asked in an airy voice.

"THE LOCK IS JAMMED," Cole started crying, looking over his shoulder at what his friends were looking at. His eyes widened and his tried to twist the key when they heard a snapping noise. The black ninja pulled it out and saw just the rod part was there, "Oh frikken hell…" he shakily said.

"What?" Mel turned to Cole and saw the broke key. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" she cried obnoxiously loud. Cammi was the one to start actually have tears rolling down her cheeks as she clung to Garmadon's leg.

The adults had to calm the kids and teenagers down before something would happen. This was not going very well though. Cole on the other hand, decided the next best thing of escape and slammed his shoulder into the doors, hearing a cracking sound as he broke the threshold lock and nearly the hinges.

"Out of my way dirtclod!" Jay zipped past him with the others hot on his heels.

The tall figure did not move forward any more once the ninja had run scared into the night. It just stood for a few seconds before childish snickering was heard from underneath the stringy black hair and flowing garments. The laughter escalating and snorting joined the mix of sounds.

Finally the figure toppled over and three heads poked from underneath it, a brown, black, and red head, still snorting and hollering till their faces were bright red.

Sally fixed her skewed glasses and held her stomach while Brad and Gene rolled on the wooden floor amongst the heap of fabric they were dressed in. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Brad shouted at the top of his lungs, starting to cry.

"That was PERFECT!" Sally squealed in delight, writhing on the floor because it now hurt to laugh.

"That'll teach Nya and them to send us home and interfere with out vandalizing!" Gene snorted obnoxiously.

At this point, the three children did not care what sort of punishment they would receive when their teachers discovered it was them at the end that chased them away.

**Final chapter on Friday! :D Haha I wasn't gonna do this but some asked if the prank was by Sally, Brad, and Gene, and I could not resist after I heard that idea XD **

**Well thanks for reading and Halloween is in three more days! :D **

**~Mar**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone sat around the next morning in the living room of Garmadon's monastery. They were all tired from their very late night and the terrible scare they all received in the end. They also had found out that it was Sally, Brad, and Gene who was the last monster. They all voted that Nya would get the pleasure of beating their butts and sending them home to their parents on a week suspension and lockdown in their rooms.

"Finally it's all over…" Nya yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I'm happy we can just relax and not have to worry about school for another two days…" she sipped her coffee.

"But don't forget it's Thanksgiving and Black Friday that's next in three weeks…" Zane corrected her. True it wasn't till the end of the month but everyone groaned because this would require redecorating and even more shopping and cooking.

Kai sat back in against the side of the couch, shaking his head at the TV guide, "Can you believe that they're already starting the Thanksgiving and Christmas specials? I mean… wasn't everything ghosts and ghouls just twelve hours ago?"

"Who cares?" Jay lay back with his head in his girlfriend's lap, closing his eyes. "Personally Christmas is my favorite so goodbye to Halloween and scary stuff… We've seen enough of it with our profession…"

"Hey; this will also be our first Christmas," Lloyd sat up, remembering. "I mean with my parents again…" His smile turned into a frown though, "Oh crap that means my parents will be all kissy and gross!" He covered his face and fell back on Cole and Zane who were not so kind as Nya and shoved him right off the couch and onto the floor.

"OW!" the green ninja yelped.

"What's going on out there?" they all froze, hearing Garmadon call after them. He eventually came out and looked at Lloyd who was flopped on the floor. "You guys are up early for a bunch of teenagers who were up till five…" looked at the clock on the wall that read ten o'clock, not way they could be functioning right.

"We were just talking about Christmas and stuff coming…" Nya sighed and flipped the channel on the television, eventually shutting it off. "Then Lloyd was starting to worry how much you and Misako will kiss in front of him". She laughed, looking at the blonde who shot her a look.

"He of people should know we don't save that stuff for just one holiday," Misako wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. Lloyd laid his face back down on the carpet.

Someone opened the sliding door with a knock on the wall that followed, "Knock knock," Wu announced his presence to the others. "Did you all have a good rest?" he looked at his six once students. They all tiredly nodded. "The kids are still asleep in the dorms, I just checked on them".

"Good, thank you…" Garmadon thanked his younger brother.

"So what's on the list today my young ninja and samurai?" Wu asked the six again.

"Coffee…" Nya yawned.

"Sleep…" Kai added in with his sister.

"All the chocolate left over that I can eat…" Lloyd mumbled and went to see the bucket on the counter; however, it was strangely absent. "Where's the pail full of leftover chocolate?" he lifted his head.

Quick and light steps patted the hardwood of the kitchen, followed by laughs and giggles of some very familiar brats. The green ninja got on his knees and looked over the couch, seeing several tops of heads dash by.

"HEY! That's mine!" He got up all the way and chased the kids who were much faster than even he. "You give me back that bucket you brats!"

"Does he not realize he was the same way?" Misako whispered to the others.

Wu saw that all eleven of the students were actually not in bed as he thought earlier. "I suppose they all made it look like they were sleeping to steal the candy from under Lloyd's nose…" he pondered aloud.

Lloyd was still tired from last night and was puffing with a red face while trying to grab at the lagging kids with the bucket. "Sorry Lloyd! You may be the green ninja but you still can't catch us!" Mel laughed and passed the bucket to Donnie who was a faster runner and pulled ahead of the group. "To the tree house!" they all shouted.

Garmadon looked at his brother and wife, "I didn't know they had a tree house…"

"I didn't know Lloyd loved candy that much to chase all of them…" Cole blinked, seeing the eleven disperse in their own directions to lead Lloyd off.

Everyone else watching the show started laughing at the youngest of the team. He eventually gave up and limped back inside, crashing again on the couch. "Oh you were and still are a handful…" his mother shook her head and patted his shoulder. "Come on, I think we should go out breakfast while he sleeps…"

The group abandoned the tired little ninja on the couch and went to eat.

Lloyd lifted his head a little when the doors shut, "Wait did someone mention food?" he wiped one eye.

**Actually now that I think about it... the whole scary parts took place very early Nov 1st morning XD hehe oh well...**

**Happy Halloween! And yes I plan on doing Christmas Story this year! And it all starts Black Friday! Muahahaha...**

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


End file.
